


Broken Minds

by Barkerbarks



Series: Arcade's Lives [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: -er than my other Fic, Arcade is naive, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkerbarks/pseuds/Barkerbarks
Summary: Arcade had helped the Courier make Vegas a haven for all not psychopaths. He was satisfied with life as long as the world went the direction it was going, too bad he'll never find out.Now stuck in a landscape where he would be put in a insane asylum if he spoke what was on his mind at any one point, he finds it extremely uncomfortable to not find assassins everywhere.So Arcade decided to get a job where there would be assassins everywhere.It's not like he'd die around here, they don't even have raiders!
Series: Arcade's Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153781





	Broken Minds

“Hey Six! I’m going to the Kings today, seeing Rex” Arcade shouted at Six, who was at his office, doing god knows how much paperwork.

“Okay Arcade, be on guard at all times, though, I’ve heard reports of legion activity near here.” Six replies, even though they were certain of them being wiped out. 

Arcade nodded anyways, and started towards Freeside

But it seemed the world was not so kind today, as before he arrived, Arcade saw a man in Legion armor, seemingly arguing with two Kings members.

“Uh, if I may interrupt, Why. Are You. Wearing. That Armor.” Arcade wasn’t going to attack blindly at first, unlike Six, it could all be a misunderstanding, as the legionnaires loyal to caesar salad were usually going to attack on sight. Could just be a random Vault dweller picking up the best armor they could find, but...

Arcade was proven wrong, as a knife found its way into his heart, and another slashed against his throat,  
“To make it a public death…” The man said just before being shot in the head by what seemed like a 9mm round… Arcade couldn’t tell exactly… Everything was fuzzy, all he could see was the glowing eyes of Six’s helm...

TBC


End file.
